Kyuuketsuki Exorcist
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Lucy, a vampire exorcist fails to save her fiance, Gray. She found a way to revive him with the help of Natsu, a vampire. In exchange, Natsu asks for something that Lucy is sure she can never have again...Click to know more... natsuxlucy with a hint of grayxlucy
1. Preview

**Kyuuketsuki Exorcist –Get Rid of Love-**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

**The moon was full, the wind blows gently- a night of piercing silence. Everyone in the city dared not to go out that hour. All the doors were closed. The windows were shut. The lights were the only one keeping the streets illumined. Still, with that light, citizens do not have the courage to go out. Urban legends spread that there were underground vampires that hunt down humans on a full moon. Children and women were the usual victims. There was a significant decrease in population in that town. With the initiative of the government, they hired an exorcist at the same time vampire hunter. The vampire hunter killed at an average of 9/10 vampires a night. She was well-known and feared- Lucy Heartfilia. **

**Lucy finishes off every vampire that crosses her path until she meets a very arrogant yet charming young vampire named Natsu. Natsu offers to revive Lucy's fiancé, Gray in exchange for Lucy's mortality. **

"**I will make him immortal but you will be sure to be mine for eternity…" affixed Natsu with a piercing stare as he held Lucy's chin closely to him.**

Hey you guys! This is yuitodou20. I hope you liked the preview and it caught your interest. I will continue this if this gets a lot of comments and views. Do leave a comment and suggest what you want to be written in this story. I enjoy writing if other people put a part of themselves in it as well. 


	2. Beauty and the Beast (Teaser)

**Beauty and the Beast (Teaser)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

P.S.: Natsu in this story is quite dark and sinister as he is the lead vampire. He still has his child-like side but he does not act like it in front of those he is not so much close to. Lucy here is still very courageous and very powerful *ahem! Hope you'll still like them here in my story in spite the small changes. ^^

In a city away from the prying eyes of London settlers, is Fiore. The city was once thriving with its fish export, foreign trade, gold mines, and food exports. The once beautiful and stunning sunset, no one dares to look at it now. The once safe and welcoming vibe has been long gone. There was a new threat to the citizen's daily life- vampires.

Every day, the residents hid in their homes when night time comes. There were strings of garlic hanging on each door. The rich and the working class wore silver around their necks when they sleep. The poor, who had not any money to buy silver were given holy water by priests to help them ward off the vampires. The people's daily lives have been disturbed by these creatures. They wanted them slain but they were all cowards. No one ventured to go out and fight except one- Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the girls serving as an assistant to the nuns and priests. She was taught how to ward off any evil as an exorcist. She was tasked by the government to slay as many vampires as she can. In exchange, she will be paid for her service. It was risky but worth all the gold she can have. With one vampire she kills, she will be given 500 gold.

*Slash "Another one down…" Lucy stated to herself.

She walked down the streets with a dagger that can change into any weapon with a celestial spirit. After every kill, the young lady walks home by to her fiancés house, Gray. Gray Fullbuster was a young gentleman who wanted to be away from the hustle-and-bustle of London. When he came to Fiore, he found Lucy. The two started out to be really good friends and ended up becoming betrothed. He was the only one that Lucy trusted and loved. He was her strength and at the same time her weakness. One of the vampires found out and reported it back to Count Natsu Dragneel, the most powerful and ruthless among the vampire race.

Hurriedly, he came running. He opened the huge two-way open wooden door. He came to the Count's grand hall. Count Dragneel was sitting on a 17th century throne. He had a closed hand resting on his cheek.

"Your greatness, Lucy Heartfilia…she has…she has…" said he while huffing-trying to catch his breath.

"Tss! What about that Vampire-Slayer?" asked Natsu, disinterested.

"I found her weakness!" he declared.

There was silence. The Count did not move nor answer. Howls of werewolves can be heard from outside. Natsu smiled,

"Let the werewolves take care of disposing that fiancé of hers"

"Ye…yes, my lord" he exclaimed- surprised that Natsu already knew what Lucy's weakness was.

Another night came and Lucy just finished her night of vampire-slaying. She immediately went to see Gray.

"This is unusual, the door is opened…" she stated.

Slowly, she walked inside to see what was going on. To her surprise, Gray was laying down the floor- blood all over. The walls had splashed blood. The floor had spilled blood. She fell to her knees at the sight of her fiancé being killed by a vampire. She was in shock. She wanted to come closer to him but her feet won't move. She wanted to check if he was still breathing but her hands were paralyzed. No words can be made out from her lips. She did not know what to think. Suddenly, a young man came behind her and whispered in her ears,

"You should have never ventured on slaying us immortals…" he said with a smirk.

Lucy lost all strength she had. She collapsed on the arms of the person behind her. The young man moved an inch because of the impact from catching her. The moonlight revealed who he was. It was Natsu! The young vampire's brown eyes lit up as he saw Lucy in his arms- asleep and ever so dazzling. The vampire gave off a slight smile and nodded his head.

"So you're Lucy…."he said.

^Okay you guys, this is just a teaser. I haven't actually thought of how the story would go. I just put down what comes to mind at a time. Next time, I surely will write the full story. Stay tuned! Thank you for your support!^ ^

To:

**Whiterose937888** , thank you so much for reading my preview! Hontou ni arigatou! :3

**Loverz**, I will be sure to continue dear, don't worry! ( ^.^)

**Phantom, **I will be updating then and now, stay tuned!

**KawaiiOdango****, **I will try my best to make you keep reading on. Ganbarimasu! (n.n)

**LuckyLifeSmile****, **this is my first vampire-themed story. So yes, I am as interested in writing it as you are interested in reading it. (n_n)

**, **I hope that excitement button won't be switched off soon. Hehehe .. (;

**GoldenRoseTanya****, **Thank you so much for that undying support. I know you enjoyed my other story, Lucy's Fairy Tale, I hope you will enjoy this as well .. ツ


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

P.S.: Okay! This is the real thing. This truly is the start. ^^

In a city away from the prying eyes of London settlers, is Fiore. The city was once thriving with its fish export, foreign trade, gold mines, and food exports. The once beautiful and stunning sunset, no one dares to look at it now. The once safe and welcoming vibe has been long gone. There was a new threat to the citizen's daily life- vampires.

Every day, the residents hid in their homes when night time comes. There were strings of garlic hanging on each door. The rich and the working class wore silver around their necks when they sleep. The poor, who had not any money to buy silver were given holy water by priests to help them ward off the vampires. The people's daily lives have been disturbed by these creatures. They wanted them slain but they were all cowards. No one ventured to go out and fight except one- Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the girls serving as an assistant to the nuns and priests. She was taught how to ward off any evil as an exorcist. She was tasked by the government to slay as many vampires as she can. In exchange, she will be paid for her service. It was risky but worth all the gold she can have. With one vampire she kills, she will be given 500 gold.

*Slash "Another one down…" Lucy stated to herself.

She walked down the streets with a dagger that can change into any weapon with a celestial spirit. After every kill, the young lady walks home by to her fiancés house, Gray. Gray Fullbuster was a young gentleman who wanted to be away from the hustle-and-bustle of London. When he came to Fiore, he found Lucy. The two started out to be really good friends and ended up becoming betrothed. He was the only one that Lucy trusted and loved. He was her strength and at the same time her weakness. One of the vampires found out and reported it back to Count Natsu Dragneel, the most powerful and ruthless among the vampire race.

Hurriedly, he came running. He opened the huge two-way open wooden door. He came to the Count's grand hall. Count Dragneel was sitting on a 17th century throne. He had a closed hand resting on his cheek.

"Your greatness, Lucy Heartfilia…she has…she has…" said he while huffing-trying to catch his breath.

"Tss! What about that Vampire-Slayer?" asked Natsu, disinterested.

"I found her weakness!" he declared.

There was silence. The Count did not move nor answer. Howls of werewolves can be heard from outside. Natsu smiled,

"Let the werewolves take care of disposing that fiancé of hers"

"Ye…yes, my lord" he exclaimed- surprised that Natsu already knew what Lucy's weakness was.

Another night came and Lucy just finished her night of vampire-slaying. She immediately went to see Gray.

"This is unusual, the door is opened…" she stated.

Slowly, she walked inside to see what was going on. To her surprise, Gray was laying down the floor- blood all over. The walls had splashed blood. The floor had spilled blood. She fell to her knees at the sight of her fiancé being killed by a vampire. She was in shock. She wanted to come closer to him but her feet won't move. She wanted to check if he was still breathing but her hands were paralyzed. No words can be made out from her lips. She did not know what to think. Suddenly, a young man came behind her and whispered in her ears,

"You should have never ventured on slaying us immortals…" he said with a smirk.

Lucy lost all strength she had. She collapsed on the arms of the person behind her. The young man moved an inch because of the impact from catching her. The moonlight revealed who he was. It was Natsu! The young vampire's brown eyes lit up as he saw Lucy in his arms- asleep and ever so dazzling. The vampire gave off a slight smile and nodded his head.

"So you're Lucy…."he said.

The Count took the slayer to his castle. There, he let his maid dress her up. She was in a very elegant red and black dress. Lucy was sound asleep on Natsu's bed. As she dozed off, he was beside her watching. He sat beside her- still stunned by her beauty. He let off another smile and said,

"I finally got you back, Princess…"

He went his way to the door when Lucy started to wake up. As she slowly opened her eyes, Natsu looked at her quietly. She rubbed her eyes as she asked,

"Where am I?"

Natsu was caught off guard by the sight of the blonde- her dress slightly falling off from her shoulder.

"Eh…eto…eto…You are in my castle…" said Natsu blushing.

"Castle? WAIT WHAT?!" stated Lucy who has just switched back to reality.

"Do I have to repeat it one more time?" sarcastically replied the Count.

Lucy was about to take her dagger when she realized it was taken from her. Natsu slowly opened the door when…

"WAIT! I DEMAND EXPLAINATIONS NOW!" she said while pulling Natsu's favorite scarf.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE…" he was interrupted when he realized he fell on top of her.

"Gyaaaa!" yelled Lucy- hurriedly standing up.

Lucy blushed so did Natsu. There was a heavy aura inside the room. Lucy started to feel scared. Tears fell from her eyes. Natsu reluctantly gave her his handkerchief. She refused it. Before anything else could happen, a blood-thirsty vampire came from the window. He was already facing Lucy. Lucy was in shock. Without any second thought, Natsu came in front of her. With his knife-like sharped nails, he held the vampire in his neck. Natsu's eyes turned red.

"You do not hurt a lady, especially not mine!" he declared as he killed the vampire.

"Are you okay?" he turned to Lucy who was in tears because of the fear.

"This…this scene. I saw this before. This is what happened…*screams with pain…my head!" she said while putting her hands on her head.

"I remember this…you are Natsu…my…" before she could finish, she collapsed due to Erza's spell.

"I'm sorry Natsu but it's still too early for her rebirth. I know how you feel about my sister- my dearest younger sister, Lucy…"Erza said as she looked at Lucy who was again in Natsu's arms.

^Okay you guys, I told myself that I will make each chapter just 3 pages short because I like to have a lot of chapters. I really don't know why but I like it that way. Hehehe. See you in the next chapter!^^

To:

Footster26 , I'm glad I caught your attention as a reader.

KawaiiOdango , Don't worry, there's more Gray to come. :3

Whiterose937888 , hold on to the edge of your seat! xD

NatsuXLucy-1314 , it sure will be especially if you're a die-hard NALU fan. C:

GoldenRoseTanya, he has to die to give way for NaLu.. hehe .. :D

.xX, I love this side of Natsu too. Sexy and bad! Hahaha! XDD

Curiosity- Or n0t , you'll be hooked more, do not worry. )))

sereneskydragonslayer, Dark Natsu is exciting! (-.^)

LuckyLifeSmile, next time he might be beaten up by Natsu and not by wolves. Lolz. (^.^)


	4. Lucy Heartfilia

**II. Lucy Heartfilia**

P.S.: Sorry for the delay you guys! We had this school affair and was so busy preparing for it .. ^^

Morning came in a blink of an eye. Lucy was still in the Count's castle. She had not even an ounce of energy to go out of bed and bathe. She was still in her bed-sitting. The view from her window was spectacular. The birds flew by the huge French window. They were chirping happily. Two love birds went pass the exorcist. A tear fell from her eyes. She remembered Gray. There was sadness in her eyes. She went back to when he was still alive. She recalled the time when it was autumn and both of them went out to enjoy the scenery. She recalled the first time they kissed under a maple tree- swayed with the wind as Gray kissed her.

Lucy's tears saddened a young vampire who was silently watching her near the door. Natsu knew that Lucy fell for Gray. He cannot deny the fact that the very girl he loves is in love with someone else. The sun's rays hit Natsu. He hid further away.

"Natsu?..." asked Lucy with sadness in her voice.

"Lucy! You're awake!" exclaimed the Count in his usual cheery tone.

"Are you okay?" he added.

The young exorcist did not answer. She was silently sinking in her thoughts. Then, a sudden idea struck the blonde.

"Hey Natsu!" she exclaimed.

"Could you bring back Gray? I mean make him a vampire…"

Natsu's eyes opened wide. He wanted to refuse her request but just had to do so for her happiness. Natsu looked down at the floor. He agreed and said yes. He looked back at Lucy who already had a spark in her eyes. With Natsu's persistence and determination, he walked closer to her. He held her chin and told her,

"I'll agree to bring him back but you'll be sure to be mine for eternity"

Lucy was in confusion. She was human, how can she be with him forever. She didn't understand. The spark in her eyes faded away. She played along with the count, she agreed to do so. Without second thoughts, Natsu took her arms and laid her flat on the bed. He was ready to bite into her neck when Gray appeared beside the door.

"No need to be so rash now Dragneel…" Gray stated arrogantly.

"Fullbuster…" Natsu said as he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"You know very well why I am here…" he glared at Natsu.

"Gray…My…" Lucy sighed in relief.

"Sorry but I am not here for you…" Gray glared at Lucy.

"I'm here to take Natsu to see a very familiar face" he added.

Natsu asked Gray for a little more time before he will see "him". Gray gave off a smirk and went his way. Lucy could not believe that he was alive and could not believe more how he just left her there. Lucy was already in the verge of tears. Natsu then explained to her what really was happening,

"Everything is not what it seems Lucy. Gray is also a vampire. He works for my…no for someone I knew long before. He used you to get to me"

"No! You're lying! He loved me. He…(a memory appears in her mind)" her head once again hurt.

Lucy was unable to see what it really was in her memory. She was in a constant struggle to know what it really was in her head. She looked at her hands with an illusion of blood on them. She screamed and screamed. Erza came in and once again put her to sleep.

"Why can't you do it Natsu?"

"I can't bear to see her sleep once more. She had been sleeping for a long time" replied Natsu.

"How about you, why can't you tell her that you are her mother than trying to play the part of her sister" asked Natsu.

"I rather have Lucy hate me as a sister than her mother" replied Erza whose eyes were saddened by what she did years ago.

A flashback. It was a beautiful night for Lord Fernandez and his family. Jellal was a royal blooded vampire who married a beautiful vampire named Erza. They had a child named Lucy who was as beautiful as her mother.

One fateful night, the sky was lit up by the moon. It was a peaceful night until a mob of humans with exorcists came to their mansion and massacred everyone. Lucy was still young back then. She was in the drawing room, playing her piano. She did not hear anything happening downstairs. The blonde little girl happily played the tune of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Erza came in a sudden, trying to catch her breath. She took Lucy away from the mansion. Erza was running in the forest with her daughter in her arms. She arrived at the mansion of her dear friend, Mira. She gave Lucy to Mira and also she handed an elixir.

"Mira, make Lucy drink this when she wakes up. This will stop her vampire instincts to develop until she comes to age. Give her to the church as a human so that she will be protected" instructed Erza.

"She is the only one I have now and I can't bear to see her being hunted down by humans" she added.

Erza went back to their mansion to find out who was still alive. Lucy was left with Mira Jane. Mira Jane called out to Natsu, her nephew. Natsu was already an orphan. He came to live with his aunt when his mother was killed. Natsu was a shy boy who would still hide behind his aunt. He saw Lucy in the sofa. He hasn't seen anyone like that before- a vampire his age.

The lightning that night struck wildly and the thunder was as loud as a hundred thumping drums. Lucy woke up and saw Natsu. She did not know how to react and so did he. Lucy looked around for familiar faces. She could not find any. She asked where her mother could be but Mira did not answer. Natsu gave her a smile and asked her if she wanted to play with him. Lucy gave a smile back and joined him in playing. Mira held the elixir near her chest,

"Tomorrow. Enjoy being a vampire for one last time, Lucy" she stated.

Natsu and Lucy were playing in the grand hall. They just met but it felt like they already met long ago. While they had enough playing, Mira called both of them to sleep. It was almost dawn and they had to go to sleep.

"I'll see you tonight Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yeah! You can count on that Lucy!" he replied with a smile.

The two of them did not know that it will be the last time that they will see each other. It was their first and last encounter. That very morning, Mira gave Lucy a glass of water with the potion and took her to the church. It was what Erza wanted.

Lucy lived all her life as a human until the potion's effect started to wear off. She will be reborn into a vampire once more but it's something that you should anticipate in the next chapter.

Whiterose937888, sorry to keep ya waiting .

NatsuXLucy-1314 , Natsu is hot ! xD

MissMe2306, here's my update. I got busy. Sorry . (n.n)

GoldenRoseTanya , the wait is over! Hope you liked this chapter. ^^

Louricam The Manga Freak, there's more to come. Tanoshimi! )

KawaiiOdango , Natsu here is a bad boy with a good heart. Hehe. (^.^)

.xX, the upcoming chapters will reveal more. )

LuckyLifeSmile , Lucy here is….secret…find it out! (^.0)

Fairytail luvr, there's another twist to that .. xD

Pandachan120, arigatou ! sorry for the late update though. )

FireDragonPrincess , sorry for the wait . ))

nightrader1234 , there will be more Gruvia moments in the upcoming chapters.. ))

Lady of the Crimson Ravens, don't send Freddie Kruger! Here's the update Crimson-sama! xD


	5. Gray is Darker than Black

**III. Gray is Darker than Black**

**PS: Here's the third chapter you guys! I know I said at the end of the last chapter that this chapter would be about Lucy's rebirth but I just had to do a GruVia chapter. I'll be resuming with Lucy's rebirth next, I promise! Sorry you guys! But I still hope you enjoy this ^^**

In a mansion, in the deepest part of the woods, another young vampire can be found. Gray Fullbuster, he was a very handsome vampire. He had hair as dark as the night. His torso had firm abs. His biceps were strong and very powerful. Young and handsome as he may be, he was quite hot-headed and impatient. The overall aura in his mansion reflected its master's. There were long black curtains to keep the sun out. The long hallways reeked of human blood. There were people who have been killed and drank dry of their blood. The young vampire was in the grand hall where there was little light from the sun and he can keep a good eye of his followers.

"Master, when will we go and take down Count Dragneel?" asked his Captain.

"Not yet. Orders from Master Hades haven't been made yet" Gray replied.

He sent them out to plan out a strategy to take the Count down if ever the orders will be said. Suddenly, another young vampire came up behind him. She was beautiful. Her hair was as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. Her eyes were also a stunning shade of blue. She was in love with Gray- in love as love can be.

"Master Gray…" sighed a blue-haired Juvia behind him.

"Let's go have some fun…" she added as she ran her fingers in his bare chest.

Gray was silent with his cheek was resting on his fist as he was sitting on a throne-sized seat. He was cold to Juvia. He doesn't like it when she gets _aggressive_. He loves the girl but she often gets into his nerves. It's quite a surprise that he hasn't killed her yet. He genuinely loves her but she is just so annoying. Once he is cold, he is cold to the bones.

"I'm not in the mood Juvia…" he told her with a piercing stare.

"Oh c'mon…" she sighed again.

"I said I'm not in the freakin' mood woman!" growled Gray as he stood up from his seat.

Gray walked out from Juvia and went to his room. He paced back and forth. He was thinking deeply. He was uneasy. The darkness in the room used to be relaxing. It was quite off that time. Something was wrong. He thought harder as the pacing grew faster.

"Master Hades, what is he planning actually? I finally got to Natsu but he still said to wait…" he thought as he bit his thumb.

He laid down his king-sized bed as he got tired of thinking. Suddenly, he had an urge- the most familiar urge to kill and drink blood. He hasn't been drinking any since he disguised himself as human. Those years he spent as human with Lucy were stupid. He thought he could kill her and pull Natsu out of hiding but he ended up being _killed_ by wolves. Natsu knew what he was doing. The Count just had to do it before Lucy gets hurt. Even if it meant that Gray could now track him down.

Gray touched his lips as he remembered the day Lucy and him were under the Maple tree,

"That kiss…" he thought.

Juvia was just by the door. She knew that her lover had feelings for someone else. She grew sadder as the very thought of it pushed deeper into her heart. She stared silently at him. Gray put his arm over his eyes. He was topless. His abs were visible- very visible. He bit his lip. He suddenly called out,

"Juvia…" he whispered.

"Come here…" he added.

Juvia blushed. She went slowly closer to him. She sat nervously beside him. She wanted to have _fun_ but she was still nervous with the thought of it. They actually never did it before. Gray was a gentleman. He was not fond of the fact that they will do _it_ because it was _fun_. He wanted to do it when they were both ready and because they loved each other. Probably, after they get married. He was old-fashioned but that was one of the things that made Juvia fall for him.

Gray sat up beside Juvia. He put his hand on her cheek. She blushed once more. She was there, sitting still. Gray moved closer and closer. Only an inch separated the two. Juvia can now feel his breath. Her heart beat faster and faster. She held onto the blanket on the bed- crunching it. Gray suddenly spoke,

"I love you…"

Just then, the kiss followed. In a few seconds, Gray pulled away. He looked at Juvia who was still closing her eyes. He let out a tender smile. He knew how much she loved him. He turned to her ear and whispered,

"I'm sorry…"

He bit onto her neck. He drank some of her blood. His eyes turned red. He liked the smell of blood that flowed down Juvia's neck. Juvia was on Gray's arms. It was what she wanted but the more he drank her blood, the less she had. She might actually die. She tried to pull away from him.

"Ma…Master Gray…stop" she said while tears flow down her cheeks.

Gray immediately stopped as he realized that Juvia was almost out of strength. He opened his blood- red eyes. Blood flown down his lips. He held Juvia in his arms. She collapsed, she needed to rest. He looked at her as he put her on the bed. She had a smile on her face. A tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you…" Gray whispered as he gave her another kiss on her beautiful red lips.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**MystiquexX,** I love surprises… hehe .. ^^

**nightrader1234**, here's a GrUvia chapter! Hope you like this .

**FairyTailFTW****, **I answered your confusion via private msg .. hehe .. thank u that u liked my story .. ))

**FireDragonPrincess****, **I will ! ^^.

**NatsuXLucy-1314****, **hahaha! NaLu fans unite! xD

**GoldenRoseTanya****, **Gray here is a hot douchebag .. lolz .. xD

**sereneskydragonslayer****,** Gray is a vampire. Sexy one too .. xD

**Loki Luvr 4ever****,** got a lil' bit of idea from Vampire Knight …hehe .. but this is different… )

**dog's paw burning in hot ash****, **here's the update .. )

**Louricam The Manga Freak****,** sorry for the late update .. hehe .. ))

**ASAP****, **sorry it took so . ^^

**cely13, **love that anime! Hehe .. ^^.

**vampireknight16****, **I love FT, it's epic. I love NaLu, they're cute. And I love vampires, they're h0t , glad you like my story..:))))

**MissMe2306****, **heeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeee you go! ))))))


	6. Lucy's Reawakening Part I

**IV. Lucy's Reawakening Part I**

**PS: Sorry for the late update you guys! ****))**

Lucy. Exorcist. Human…for now.

The blonde young lady woke up on one very unusual time of day. It was afternoon. It was getting dark. The mansion was very dark still. The curtains were black and long. They kept the sun out. Or was it something else that needs to be kept out?

Lucy lay back of the wall. How could she be so weak there at that mansion? She already felt her hands shaking. She was cold and hungry. She doesn't want to eat there- not where vampires are. She hates vampires. She hates dark places. She hates Natsu.

"Kuso (darn it)… Why did he even take me here and just put me to endless hours of sleep?" Lucy thought as she shivered in the cold atmosphere. Her voice was barely audible.

"You're up!" exclaimed Erza with a welcoming smile.

Lucy was in awe. She has never seen someone as beautiful as Erza. She had scarlet hair and her lips were naturally red. She was stunning! She looked like a beautiful European maiden with aristocratic background.

Erza suddenly hugged Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"I finally got to touch you once again Lucy…" she said with a feeling of sadness in her voice.

"Who—who are you anyway?" asked Lucy- confused.

"I am your mo—sister" stated Erza as she wiped her tears away.

"But that can't be. You're obviously a vampire and I am—" Lucy didn't know what the word should be.

Erza nodded her head. Lucy should have realized what she really was. No! That can't be. She was an Exorcist and she was human! A hundred percent human!

Lucy was frantic. She didn't know how to react. Her body reacted for her. She went out running from the room. She ran barefoot. She was anxious to get away from the mansion. As she was about to get out through the open front doors, they violently shut closed. Lucy turned around. Her face wet from her tears. Her eyes were full of fear and disbelief. Some of her hair was in her face. That hair—the blonde hair that was the color of sunshine. It was one of Natsu's weaknesses. He found her attractive. It was rare for a vampire to be born of blonde hair. She was different. He was interested.

"You're not going anywhere!" stated Natsu as he closed the door with his hand- there was some sort of magic to it. He was meters away from the door.

The Count glared at the Exorcist. His eyes turned red. It was a threat—rather, an order. He gets his way. It was something he was good at—ordering people around.

"Let me go already!" yelled Lucy.

"Please…" she begged.

Natsu looked at her. He just can't have her go back to being human. No! He wanted her to be with him. Whatever it takes. But, he saw how much Lucy hated to be locked in inside buildings. Yes, he has been watching her from the distance all his life. He knew how much Lucy wanted to get away from the gates of the church.

"Don't cry Lucy!" he stated.

He went closer to her. He pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips. Lucy didn't know how to react. It was so fast. He pulled away. Silence. Stillness. Then a loud *PAK!

"Who told you that you could do that?!" she yelled at him after a slap.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu bowed his head. His eyes were dejected. He almost let out a tear. He looked again to her. He gave off a smile.

Lucy couldn't help but be fascinated by this vampire. He was a vampire but he wasn't the usual one who would go and kill for blood. He was different. She felt it. She was slowly pulled into the idea. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know his weakness. By then, she might actually finish him off. She hated him. She hated him more now that he kissed her.

"I will kill you vampire…" she thought to herself.

"Watch your back from now on…" Lucy added as she looked at the Count walk away from her.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**axelialea, **it's quite like unrequited love .. :))

** , **he will still skin Gray alive .. hehe .. ^^

**GoldenRoseTanya, **there's more of him to hate(?) in the upcoming chapters .. hehe .. xD

**NatsuXLucy-1314, **I just thought that they should have that h0t moment .. xD

**Louricam The Manga Freak, **i just had to because they looked so cute together .. lol .. ^^

**vampireknight16,** this is a NaLu fanfic .. i just had to put a Gruvia chapter though .. hehe .. xD

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **here's the update inu-san .. :))

**sereneskydragonslayer, **he finally said "I love you!" xD

**Pandachan120, **glad you like it .. :))))


	7. Lucy's Reawakening Part II

**V. Lucy's Reawakening Part II**

**PS: I am quite confused if this story should have a happy ending or not...hmmm.. Well, enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support you guys! ^^**

Around the huge mansion, Lucy searched for her celestial dagger. It was her weapon. It was the only thing that could help her in killing Natsu. She lost it. It was nowhere to be found.

"Darn it! Where could it be?!" she was anxious.

The blonde exorcist searched near and far to find her dagger. She stopped at the room of Erza. It was open. She went in. No one was there. She opened the half-closed drawer. Something shiny was inside it. It could be her dagger. She put her hand inside it. She was caught off guard. She pulled out the dagger but her hand was slightly wounded by it. Blood flowed down her palm. This was bad.

She covered her wound with cloth she ripped off from her dress. She tied her hair in a ponytail. She held the dagger in her hands. She headed out to find Natsu. To her luck, he was in his room. It was dark inside. It had always been. She could barely see anything. It was do-or-die now. She knew Natsu would fight back.

"Roar! Celestial Lion, Leo!" she ordered as her dagger turned into a golden scythe.

She went behind Natsu who was sitting down on a chair. It was his figure that Lucy saw. She knew he was there. She attacked him with no second thoughts.

"What the—" Lucy was in-shock.

Natsu dodged her attack effortlessly. He held the scythe in one hand. He was that strong. His eyes turned red as his hair swayed as he leaned back to dodge the scythe's end. Natsu gave her a serious look. That wasn't funny. Natsu is quite pissed off.

"If she wants to fight, I'll play along…" he thought to himself.

Lucy's second attempt was another fail. Natsu, with one arm just jumped over the scythe. Lucy's eyes grew bigger. She looked behind her, Natsu was already there. His nails were close to her neck. Lucy was nervous. He could kill her now. She'll be done for it!

"I don't like it when you try so hard…Lucy" he said as his animal instincts come out.

Lucy was scared. She called out to another celestial spirit.

"Sing, Lyra…" she whispered.

It was unusual for her to do that. Lyra was not her most powerful spirit yet she knew that Natsu had good hearing.

"Now, scream Lyra!" she ordered as she waved her scythe.

A sound so intense resonated from the scythe. Natsu came kneeling down the ground and covered his ears. He collapsed to the floor. He was knocked out. Lucy wanted to take a better look at the Count. She zoomed in at the fainted young vampire. Oh darn it! She slipped. She landed right on top of him. He was asleep. His hair covered his eyes but his lips were sure visible. Lucy's eyes widened. She blushed. She took her hand and covered her lips.

"Not that!" she thought.

As she stood up, she looked over the desk and saw what Natsu held a while ago. It was a picture frame. On it was a beautiful young lady who had blue eyes and short silver white hair.

"Who could she be?" she thought to herself.

* * *

In another manor, young Gray Fullbuster bowed graciously to his master. It was Master Hades. The man was on a throne-sized seat. His face was not visible. Only his torso-down can be seen. Gray then asked,

"What are your orders my Lord?"

"Bite Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be awakened once more. It'll enraged my _stepson_" he ordered Gray.

"Yes Master…" Gray's smirk widened. His eyes turned red.

He took off to the Count's manor.

* * *

As Lucy was looking at the photo, the window shattered into pieces. Gray was there. He entered the room as he broke the French window. His smirk was disturbing. His eyes were bright red. He looked at Lucy. Lucy knew nothing good can come from this meeting.

"Wha—what do you want?" asked Lucy with fear present in her voice.

In a split second, he was just behind her. He held her neck. Licked it. Before Gray could release his fangs onto her neck, Natsu woke up with a straight-on attack. His eyes turned red as well.

"Get lost Fullbuster!" he yelled as he punched Gray.

"I see, you still haven't lost your touch Dragneel…" he replied as he dodged the attack with two crossed arms protecting him.

Gray's smirk widened. He turned his eyes to Natsu's. He planned this.

"Unfortunately, Dragneel, I am just bait…" he stated.

"Juvia! Do it now!" he ordered as he looked behind Natsu.

"Yes Master Gray" she nodded as she held onto Lucy's neck.

"Lucy!" Natsu turned to Lucy and yelled. He reached his arm to her as if saying "stop" but it was too late. Lucy's scythe fell from her hands. Everything seemed to be in a slow motion at that moment.

Lucy was bitten by Juvia. She transferred some of her blood to her. It was a ritual for Lucy's reawakening. Lucy's eyes slowly turned red. Her fangs started to show. Juvia stopped. It was enough. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Lucy collapsed to the floor.

"We'll see you around Dragneel" said Gray as he was about to jump out the windows.

In just a blink of an eye, Natsu was behind him.

"Damn you Fullbuster…" he said as he took his arm onto Gray's back.

Natsu ripped opened a whole in his back.

"Gray!" screamed Juvia.

"I'll get you for this Dragneel…" he said as he fell on the floor.

"Master Gray! Wake up! Wake up! Please…" sighed Juvia as she tried to revive him. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Take him and tell Hades I'll be coming…" Natsu stated as he stood in front of Juvia.

Natsu's bangs were down. He looked pissed off. Juvia took Gray away. Natsu took Lucy, bridal style. He put her onto Lucy's bed.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" he said as tears fell from the Count's eyes. Lucy looked beautiful as she slept. She will sleep for 3 days. After that, she will remember everything. She will be a vampire again. Natsu has to say goodbye from then on.

* * *

**TO MY REVIWERS:**

**SecretMindOtaku7, **I kinda like Graylu too but I have to slap myself and say "NO ! IT'S NALU! NALU!".. hehe .. xD

**MissMe2306, **she's gonna ... kiss Natsu back ... haha ! not yet, I guess .. xD

**KawaiiOdango**, I'd like it too if Natsu will kiss me but hey, he's an anime character .. lol .. xD

**GoldenRoseTanya**, Lucy still has some feelings for Gray though .. hehe ..

**Melody. , **Gray is not as Natsu? hehe .. xD

**Alice Harkey, **Lucy just hates it ... Natsu likes it though...xD

**NatsuXLucy-1314, **haha ! but it was just a stolen kiss though .. hehe .. ^^

**vampireknight16, **it just makes Natsu want her more .. lol ..

**sereneskydragonslayer, **she has to resist a little bit right ? xD

**Louricam The Manga Freak, **glad you liked it .. ^^

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **here's the update ash-san .. :)))


	8. Those Blue Eyes

**VI. Those Blue Eyes**

S**o you guys, I had a fast update today because next week I'll be busy. It'll be like my 18****th**** birthday! Wee! So guys, here it is. Don't hate me for this chapter. Lol. **

**Lisanna here is not related to Mirajane in which here, Mira is Natsu's aunt ... ^^**

"Natsu…please go rest already…" Erza stated with comfort in her voice.

The grandfather clock downstairs was chiming. It was already midnight. It was already Lucy's 2nd day, sleeping. Just another 24 hours on the clock and she will be a vampire again. She'll be reawakened. She will be back but Natsu has to go. He just has to.

"NO! I'll stay here with her…" he yelled at Erza.

"I want to be with her…" he added.

He clutched Lucy's hand.

Gray, in his mansion was still wounded. He was on his bed and was tended by Juvia. She was still wiping her tears as she sees him wounded and suffering.

"I'm so sorry Master Gray…" cried Juvia.

Just then, a hand touched her shoulder from behind.

"Don't worry Juvia. This will end soon…" said the woman behind.

A sudden flash of lightning revealed who it was. A lady with deep-sea blue eyes. Her hair was short but she still looked very beautiful. It was Lisanna Strauss.

"I will talk to Natsu…" Lisanna added.

Back in Natsu's manor, he was still beside Lucy who still hasn't been awakened. Erza was with him—trying to absorb everything that's happening. Natsu stood up when he felt something or someone has trespassed in his mansion.

"Look after Lucy…I'll be back…" he instructed.

He went down the stairs—calmly. He was surprised that the trespasser just walked towards him. That person was in a hooded cloak. He slowly walked to him and slowly took the hood down. Natsu knew this scent—it was too familiar. It was Lisanna! Candles started to glow one by one.

"Natsu…" she sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Lisanna?" he was in-shocked.

That couldn't be her! She's been dead for a long time. It was just impossible. Natsu wanted to talk but his lips won't move. He had lost of words. Lisanna slowly walked towards him—closer.

"I missed you…" she said as she hugged him.

Natsu slowly put his arms around her. He missed her too. She was another girl he fell for when Lucy wasn't around. She was once human. Once. She died years ago—killed by some exorcist. She was thought to be a vampire but she wasn't. She died and got bitten by someone all too familiar—Natsu. She hadn't awakened before even after 3 days. He buried her but she rose up from her grave days after.

"I…I missed you too…" said Natsu as he had second thoughts if he should acknowledge her affections.

"I've just been gone for some years and here you are with another woman" she stated.

What? No! Lucy was the one Natsu loved and loves. She was just someone he met after. This was all too wrong. But Natsu could not deny the fact that he too fell for this woman.

Back in Lucy's bedroom, Erza was anxious—too anxious. What if Lucy won't wake up? Just what if? Lucy twitched a little. She mumbled inaudible words. Her eyes slowly opened. Once brown but now red. Her lips were rose-red. Erza couldn't believe it! 2 days! She woke up in just 2 days. It was unusual. Lucy slowly stood up as she tried to remember everything. She finally got everything in mind, she looked at Erza.

"Mo—mother?" she asked.

"Lucy…" sighed Erza with tears.

Lucy immediately hugged Erza. She was happy—not angry at all that Erza gave her away. She missed her mother.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Lucy as she finally remembered who he really was.

"He's downstairs…" Erza answered.

Lucy ran downstairs. She stopped a-sudden. He was with some woman that she didn't know.

"Natsu?" her voice was too soft but he heard her.

He turned to her. But Lisanna took him face-to-face. She kissed Natsu in front of Lucy! This wasn't what Lucy wanted to see the first time she reawakens.

Lisanna gave off a mischievous grin as she slowly pulled away from Natsu. Natsu was in shock—so was Lucy. Lucy slowly went down to where they were. She stood in front of Natsu. She extended her arm as if saying "go away". Lucy's eyes turned red. Really red.

"Sorry chicky but this one's mine!" she declared.

Lisanna was intimidated. Another flash of lightning. Lisanna's blue eyes were visible. Lucy stopped. She remembered something from her exorcist days.

"You're the one I exorcised years ago…" she stated as her eyes grew bigger.

* * *

**NatsuXLucy-1314, **don't cry because the other chapters are not yet here .. :)))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **then there's another twist .. ^^

**Louricam The Manga Freak**, glad you liked it! :))

**SecretMindOtaku7, **yes! NaLu forever! xD

**sereneskydragonslayer, **and she'll be very powerful! xD

**LucyVampire, **here's the update .. ^^

**Pandachan120, **get's more exciting now Lisanna's here..lol

**KawaiiOdango, **here she is Kawaii-san! xD


	9. Natsu- The Past Part I

**VII. Natsu- The Past Part I**

**PS: Hey you guys! Here's like an update of the story. I just had to write this—too many ideas run through my mind. Hehe .. Btw, my birthday's on Tuesday (11-20) hehe .. just sayin' .. hope you like this chappy .. ^^**

The tension became stronger in the room. Lucy looked at Lisanna. Lisanna couldn't take it anymore.

"Tsk…" Lisanna gave off a hiss and went off.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Natsu was still in shock of what happened. Lucy turned to Natsu. She glared at him. Then a very familiar *PAK!

"How dare you Natsu?!" yelled Lucy.

"Wha—what?" asked Natsu baffled.

"You're so insensitive!" replied Lucy as she stomped her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

Inside her room, she lay on the beautiful king-sized bed. She hugged her pillow tightly.

"I can't believe it…" she thought.

"Hey Lucy! Lucy! Open up!" demanded Natsu as he knocked hard on the door.

"No!" said Lucy stubbornly.

Natsu kept on knocking until he had no strength left. The door suddenly opened, he was dumbfounded, and Lucy went straight to his lips and smacked hers with his.

"I don't like to share…" she said as she slowly pulled away from Natsu with her fingers on his lips.

She slammed the door closed again. She screamed her lungs out on her pillow as if a girl just kissed her first love.

Natsu stood there—two kisses from two beautiful girls. How can he concentrate now? He sat down beside Lucy's door; put his hands on his face. He couldn't believe it. There's so much going on. As he was thinking, he heard the window open from Lucy's bedroom. He opened the door to see that Lucy took off with her celestial weapon.

"Oh no…" he exclaimed.

He ran to find her.

* * *

Lucy was running through the woods when she finally saw Lisanna in the center of the vast forest.

"Well…well…" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes turned red.

"Heartfilia…" stated Lisanna as she stood calmly in front of the blonde.

"I am Natsu's girl!" they yelled in unison.

Lucy turned to her fighting stance. She is now much more agile. She is more powerful now that she's a vampire.

"I'm gonna take you back to where you came from! Roar! Celestial Lion, Leo!" she demanded but the weapon wouldn't respond.

"What?" she thought to herself as a drop of sweat flowed down her cheek.

Lisanna came attacking with her knife-like nails. Her eyes were as red as Lucy's. Both girls were determined to know which one of them will end up with Natsu. Lucy dodged the attack with her arms crossed in front of her. Before she could react, Lisanna was already behind her. Lisanna gave her a very hard kick that sent her crashing to a nearby tree.

"Kuso (Sh*t)…" Lucy exclaimed as she wiped blood from her lip.

"Not much of a fighter now, Heartfilia? You're nothing without your dagger" Lisanna stated as she was about to launch another attack.

Before she could lay her hands on Lucy, Natsu came in front of Lucy. He caught Lisanna's hand. He glared at her.

"Stop this…" he said.

"Na—Natsu…" both Lisanna and Lucy stated.

"Both of you stop this…" he added.

Natsu took Lisanna's hand. Lucy looked at them as they walked deeper into the woods.

"What do you think you're doing Lisanna?" Natsu asked with a straight face.

"Oh c'mon Natsu! It's not like I'm going to kill her or anything" Lisanna jokingly replied.

Natsu punched the tree behind Lisanna. He cornered her. Lucy was behind them, she saw everything. The scene was too overwhelming—they looked like they were kissing.

"Don't you dare Lisanna or else I will—"before he could finish, someone finished his sentence for him.

"Will what, Dragneel? You wouldn't want Lucy to be killed now, would you?" asked Gray as he held Lucy in his arms—one arm over her neck, the other arm ready to chop Lucy's head off.

"Fullbuster!" before he could react, Lisanna knocked him out.

* * *

In a mansion, far away, Natsu woke up chained on a wall. His hands were chained behind his back. He looked to see if he could get lose. A shadow of a man sitting on a throne caught his attention.

"Hello…Natsu…" the man stated.

"Hades?…" Natsu hissed at the name.

The man then walked slowly towards him. His right eye was covered in an eye patch. He had a long beard. He looked evil. The very appearance of him made Natsu shake—in fear. The man leaned down to the struggling young vampire. His eyes grew bigger. He didn't know how to react.

"Is that the look you're giving your father after all these years?" he asked.

"You—you are not my father…" Natsu replied with fear in his voice.

"My bad. Your stepfather then…" stated Hades as he gave off a diabolical laugh.

"You do know why you're here right?" asked Hades.

Natsu looked behind Hades to see Lucy. She had her mouth covered with a cloth. Her hands were tied behind her back—in chains. Her tears were clear in front of Natsu.

"Lucy…" he said—no audible words came out.

"Oh her?" Hades stood up to walk to Lucy. His grin grew bigger as he was already near her.

"She's a beautiful specimen, isn't she? Why don't I let her do the honors of killing you?" he asked Natsu as he held Lucy's face.

"Imagine, the one you love will just kill you in the end…" he added.

"She won't do it!" Natsu replied.

"Oh…she will…she will…My blood runs in her veins after all" Hades replied.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in bewilderment.

"Who bit her? Juvia, right? Who bit Juvia? It's Gray…and who made Gray a vampire?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu's eyes grew bigger. He knew what Hades was capable of.

"I can control anyone who has my blood Natsu…" he grinned.

"—and that includes your precious Lucy…" he added.

"I will make you suffer the same way you tried to kill me years ago…Only, in the hands of the one you love" he thought as he looked at Natsu.

* * *

**To my reviewers: *THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ALWAYS!* ^^**

**Louricam The Manga Freak, **sorry for the wait! ^^

**GoldenRoseTanya, **don't kill Gray yet .. xD

**MissMe2306, **Lucy killed Lisanna, not Natsu .. :)))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **thanks for the greeting ash-san! ^^

**vampireknight16, **it's okay .. it's okay .. NALU fans unite! xD

**NatsuXLucy-1314, ** OM ! Calm down! Lisanna will be gone soon...maybe .. xD

**Pandachan120, **i just love to surprise readers with unexpected twists .. ^^

**Blue-Phoenix311, **yes, NALU ftw ! xD

**axelialea, **more to come in the upcoming chapters .. :))

**Anya Seneca Primrose, **i'm so touched i'm your first follow .. thank you *tear .. :)

**KawaiiOdango, **glad you still liked it .. :)))

**LucyVampire, **this is a NaLu fanfic after all .. :)))

**sereneskydragonslayer, **she did .. i will explain further in the upcoming chapters .. :)))


	10. Natsu- The Past Part II

**VIII. Natsu- The Past Part II**

**PS: So you guys, I had a really quick update with this one. Lots and lots of ideas come to mind. hehe .. ^^**

A flashback. It was Natsu in his younger years…

"Natsu, you will have a new father from now on…" smiled a lady whose face was hidden by the sun's piercing rays.

The young vampire nodded his head. He walked with his mother to a manor so great and beautiful. They walked hand-in-hand. The doors opened to reveal a man who was still young, he had long black hair. Likewise, he did not look so bad. He was quite handsome. (Author: Please picture Hades young and hot as you possibly can. Bear with me please? xD)

Natsu's mother gave Hades a kiss on the cheek. He held Natsu closer to him to say hi. The young vampire bashfully did so. But, he didn't feel right. Something was definitely off. The first time his stepfather kissed him on the forehead, something benevolent was coming from him. He felt it. He knew something was definitely wrong. Hades was human—a twisted one maybe. Nothing good can come from that.

* * *

Another beautiful day, Natsu had just gone inside after playing. He opened the door with his usual cheery self; he hanged onto the doorknob until…

"Mo—mother?" horror was in his eyes.

His mother was on the floor—bleeding. His stepfather was there beside her. He had a grin on his smug of a face. Natsu was horrified but inside him—adrenaline! In a split second, he attacked the man who was his stepfather.

"What's the matter Natsu, can't a guy yearn eternal life?" muttered Hades as he was being held by Natsu on the neck. He tossed Hades across the room. His quick steps landed on Hades' stomach with a punch as well. Natsu was frantic.

Natsu's eyes were blood-red. His fangs shown as he wanted to finish this guy off. Hades let out a grin,

"Even if you kill me now, I will still be seeking eternal life even in hell…" that was what his last words were.

* * *

"Oh Natsu, Natsu…I didn't actually die, did I?" he asked him sarcastically.

"I simply slept but the time I woke up, I was already old…" he added.

"I only got to drink a few drops of vampire blood because of you brat!" he let out a hard force from his hands that lead directly to Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she was able to get the cloth off her mouth.

Hades turned to Lucy.

"Awaken Lucy!" he said as Lucy's eyes involuntarily turned red. She had a thirst for blood. She wanted to kill—she had to.

She was about to go for the kill when Erza stopped her from behind.

"Hmm…Another one comes to join the party…"Hades stated, looking at the scarlet beauty.

"Shut up you piece of trash!" growled Erza at Hades.

Lucy let out a grin. She licked her lips. She would be enjoying this. Her holy dagger was with her that time but a malevolent force turned it into a dark one. The dagger turned into a black scythe with malicious aura surrounding it. Lucy tried to slash Erza with it. Erza dodged. Erza was a good fighter and a fast one too. She went pass Lucy and straight to Hades. He held her by his neck with an arm over it.

"Release my daughter or I will kill you!" she hissed.

Hades knew how strong Erza was. He knew up until now, a few drops of vampire blood was keeping him alive. He couldn't lose to afford his life now. He dropped the mind control from Lucy and Lucy awakened.

"Lucy! Go and free Natsu, I will take care of this trash here!" she instructed her daughter.

Lucy nodded her head and freed Natsu from the chains. She took him with an arm over her shoulder. He was already so weak. Something in that castle made him weak. Before they could reach the exit, Juvia and Gray stopped them. Without any words being said, the two of them pounced into attack. Lucy put Natsu down for a moment. He was too weak to fight. She managed on her own.

"Just get lost both of you!" Lucy demanded as she dodged every attack from the two.

"No, you kissed Master Gray before, Juvia will not let it pass" stated Juvia.

"Nothing scarier than a woman scorned" said Gray as he turned his eyes to the Count.

Natsu was on the floor—there was no strength left in him. Gray was about to finish Natsu off when Lucy had an idea. She dodged Juvia's attack- got behind her and held Juvia's head as if she was gonna twist her neck 360 degrees.

"Don't you dare Fullbuster or this woman here gets it…" Lucy stated.

"Go on, kill her then. I will kill Natsu as well. In the end, we may end up together Lucy. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" asked Gray to the intimidated blonde.

"I—I was human back then!" she replied.

"Human or not, you remember when we kissed right?" he asked.

Lucy hissed at the thought. She remembers—disgusting. Lucy let Juvia go. The scythe she had now was still black; she liked the color that time. She was downright mad.

"You do not make me remember things that I want to freakin' forget!" she yelled as she slashed the scythe.

"Tsk…that was close" he said in relief until…

"What the—" Gray realized that Lucy attacked him the second time behind his back.

Lucy's scythe was just a distraction; he knife-like nails were the ones to watch out for. Gray was able to dodge it. Lucy gave off a smirk. Gray's shirt slashed open and there was a wound in his chest. It was due to Lucy's nails.

"Chikusho (damn it!)" he exclaimed as he spat out blood.

"Master Gray!" Juvia screamed.

"Don't mess with me next time" Lucy stated as she held Natsu's arm on her shoulder once more.

Just a few meters away, another obstacle. It appeared to be someone very familiar—white hair and blue eyes. Lucy gave off a grin…

"So, it's you again chicky…" she stated as she knew she was going to fight again.

Lucy then bit her hand to get some blood. She suddenly bit Natsu on the neck. She transferred some of her blood to him as well. She put Natsu down to rest for a while. She then wipes off the blood from her lips.

"Delicious, just like his **_body_**" she stated—intimidating Lisanna.

Lisanna was pissed.

"Let's do this chicky…" Lucy stated as she pounced in for the kill.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

******Louricam The Manga Freak, **glad you liked it! ^^

**NatsuXLucy-1314, **here's the update! i love it when people call me yui-san .. yui-chan will do .. :)))

**Whiterose937888, **i was like *Sad face .. she doesn't like it? but as I read on, i was like "that's a relief! she loves it!" ^^ btw, good thing you got out of the hospital safe .. welcome back rose-san ! :))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **ash-san, here's the update! ash-san sound cute and cool .. hehe :))))))

**Loki Luvr 4ever, **here's a quick update ! :))

**sereneskydragonslayer, **blood is thicker than water ? I don't know .. hehe .. blood does go a long way .. especially in vampires .. xD

**Anya Seneca Primrose, **thanks for the birthday greeting anya-san ! ^^


	11. Natsu vs Lucy Part I

**Natsu vs Lucy Part I**

**PS: Sorry for the very late update you guys! Got really busy with school you see.**

Back in the mansion of Master Hades, in the dungeon toward the exit, Lucy and Lisanna encountered each other. With a swift slash of her knife-sharped fingertips, a scratch on Lisanna's face appeared as blood dropped from her cheek.

"What the-?!" Lucy exclaimed as Lisanna dodged her attack.

"Calm down Heartfilia!" she demanded at the blonde.

"I'm here to help you get Natsu out" she added.

Lucy was confused. She knew nothing good can come from trusting this woman. Her eyes turned red, her eyebrows crossed. Suddenly, a slowly-awakening Natsu spoke,

"Lu-Lucy…" he said as he scratched his hair.

"Natsu! You're alright!" exclaimed Lucy and Lisanna in unison.

Both of the girls' eyes met—fired with anger.

"He's mine!" stated Lucy as she grabbed Natsu.

"Lu—Lucy…I can't breathe" said Natsu choked.

Lisanna gave a smile. She knew Lucy genuinely loves Natsu. She knew Lucy can love him more than she can. She knew it all too well. Her smile was a mix of sadness and happiness.

She just had to help Natsu out even Lucy. She had to pose as an associate to Hades to prepare for that day. She knew it will come. She knew that one day Natsu and Lucy will be trapped there. She had to help out even if it meant to not have Natsu in the end.

"Yoshi! (Alright!) I'll help you both out" said Lisanna as she reached out her hand to Lucy.

"Not so fast Lisanna…" said a voice behind her.

It was Master Hades! He held Erza captive. She had her hands tied behind her back. She was unconscious. Lucy kept yelling out to her but no answer—she was knocked out.

"You'll pay for this you scumbag!" cursed Lucy whose tears fell as she saw her mother being held captive.

"Watch your tongue little missy. You wouldn't want your mother to be killed, would you?" intimidated Hades.

"We wouldn't want her to end up like Natsu's mother, right?" he turned to Natsu as he said that statement.

* * *

Natsu stood up from where he was. He stepped a little further than Lucy.

"Step down Lucy. I got this" he said.

Natsu was serious. His eyes turned from brown to red. He couldn't just take that from Hades. Hades was the one who killed his mother. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill him right away until…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lucy.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu as his eyes grew bigger.

"Here comes the fun part! Now, not even Erza can stop your precious Lucy!" he laughed at the thought.

"She will kill you. She will finish you little bastard off!" he added as his diabolical laugh became louder.

"Tsk. The mind control?" Natsu thought.

"Got that right Draagneel. Now, even I can't stop her. The moon is full outside, her powers are much fuller and stronger than a while ago!" he exclaimed.

"Prepare to die at the hands of the one you love" he added.

* * *

Lucy's eyes opened. Her hair grew longer. The once shoulder-length hair reached to her waist. Her lips turned from pink to red. Even her clothes transformed to black- all black.

She gave off a smug look on her face. A half smile to finish off the "boss" look.

"Well, Natsu. Why don't we play for a while?" she asked with that very sexy voice of hers as she went closer to the Count.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**GoldenRoseTanya, **how's your laptop? :)

**Stellar Flame, **haha! Nalu ftw? xD

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **he kinda does? hehe .. :))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **sorry but they're not gonna fight yet .. hehe .. ^^

**Rose JewelStar, **Lucy vs Lisanna, who do you want to win? xD

**FireDragonPrincess, **so sorry for the delay! :))

**KawaiiOdango, **sorry for the late update ! ^^

**yuyu-chama, **here ya go! ^^

**Anya Seneca Primrose, **check out my other stories if you can .. :))

**Louricam The Manga Freak, **sorry for the very late update! ^^


	12. Natsu vs Lucy Part II

Natsu vs Lucy Part II

With a hard slash of Lucy's nails, Natsu dodged to the side with a counter-attack.

"Chi—Calm down Lucy!" demanded Natsu.

"Sorry hot stuff but I like it rough!" she countered.

Natsu and Lucy were going all out fighting. It was a very unfair fight.

Lisanna heard the cry of Lucy's heart. She doesn't want to fight him. She doesn't want to hurt him. Lisanna took action. She ordered Juvia to take Gray far away.

"Will you be okay Lisanna?"

"Yes. Take Gray with you. Hades' plans will be over soon"

Juvia nodded her head. She too didn't want to take part in this war of vampires but she had to. Gray told her to do so. She was too obedient. She took the injured Gray away and left Lisanna with her plan.

Just then, the church bell rang. It was the bells of death. Lucy gave off a grin as strands of blonde hair were on her face.

"Hear that Natsu? It's the sound of your death being mourned!" she insulted with crimson red eyes.

"Sorry but I have no plans on dying yet love" he said as he went behind her and put his arm over her neck.

Lucy sweat dropped. She nodded her head and gave off another mischievous grin.

"You're pathetic!" she muttered.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Stop this nonsense now or else I'll kill you Master!" demanded Lisanna who held Hades the same position as Natsu held Lucy.

With a quick step, Lucy was out of Natsu's arm. She flashed down closer to Lisanna and whispered in her ear.

"Get this chicky, I don't take orders from anyone" she said as Lisanna gasped for her last breath. Lucy took out her guts!

Natsu who was watching just few inches away was already bursting with anger. Lucy turned to him with a grin so evil that made Natsu even madder.

"I see that you're motivated now" she smiled.

Natsu attacked Lucy with no second thoughts. He was angry. He knew it was wrong to get mad that way since Lucy was just under control.

Natsu gave out a strong punch but was just invaded by Lucy. He gave off a kick that almost hit her. She blocked it with her arm effortlessly. Natsu sweat dropped. She was powerful—too powerful.

"That's the best you can do?" she asked.

"Lucy! FINISH THIS NOW!" demanded Hades who was so hungry for vampire blood.

"Shut up or I'll finish you off first!" she yelled.

Lucy was back in fighting stance when she realized Natsu was wounded. She turned back to Hades to see that he launched a silent dagger to Natsu when he was talking to her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she was mad.

Erza finally woke up. She had less strength than before but she still had the power to cast a spell.

"_Suscitatio quietus animus…_Awaken Lucy!" she yelled as light rippled from her through the room.

Time stood still. Lucy was back to normal. Natsu was still on the ground—hurt and bleeding. Lucy's eyes turned back to brown. Tears fell from her eyes. She knew what she did. She was devastated by what she did or what she was made to do. She came back to her senses and she knew what to do.

"You almost killed my mother; you made me kill Lisanna; worst, you made me fight Natsu. You'll pay I tell you, you crazy old human!"

Lucy charged with her dagger that turned into a white-gold scythe. Hades, being a just an artificial vampire was an easy kill. Hades only consumed vampire blood from Natsu's mother. He was still human but the blood gave him more years to live.

Hades was killed Lucy easily. It happened all too quick.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry Natsu!" cried Lucy—seeing Natsu on the ground.

"Shut it Lucy. Just help me out" he reassured her that she was okay.

After Lucy helped Natsu, she helped Erza out from her bonds.

"I will go home first darling, you two catch up" winked Erza.

(Well, they recovered quickly. They're vampires, right? ^^)

Lucy helped Natsu up with his one arm over Lucy's shoulder. With just about 5 minutes of walking, Natsu demanded to be put down.

"Next time Lucy, remind me not to fight you" he said with a smile.

She returned the gesture with a kiss on his lips.

* * *

But wait! That's not the ending yet! ^^

"Wha—what is this?" blushed Natsu as he was reading Lucy's papers.

"Huh? What?" asked the yawning Lucy who just got out of bed.

"I am Lucy's mother here and I'm married to Jellal?" asked Erza as she blushed.

"I almost made out with Juvia?!" asked Gray who also blushed.

"Kyaaaaah! You're not supposed to touch that! That's a secret novel!" demanded Lucy as she grabbed the papers from her teammates.

While the three were arguing about—Natsu just lost his soul as he was already so beat-red.

"I—I kissed Lucy?" he asked as he imagined.

Fin

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU WILL STILL SUPPORT MY OT****HER STORY "SPICY ORANGE JUICE" CO-AUTHORED BY SISTER .. ^^**

**LiLyRoSe98,** i do draw but I don't upload it here, I have a facebook though .. add me up **damziie20 at gmail . com**

**GoldenRoseTanya, **thank you so much for the support rose-san ! :)

**Rose JewelStar, **here's the last chappy .. :)

**NatsuXLucy-1314, **you're funny! i like it ! ^^

**Sparkling Love, **let the domos kill! xD

**Loki Luvr 4ever, **this is the last one .. :)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **here it is ash-chan ! :))

**sereneskydragonslayer , **he's not as strong. :)

**Anya Seneca Primrose, **this is the last one .. :)


End file.
